Unexpected Circumstances
by puuZ
Summary: A simple party starts a chain of events neither Darien nor Serena expected to face. But there's no turning back after the deed is done as the two mortal enemies struggle in a world where, as they soon find out, fairy tales don't exist.


Author's Note: Another story of mine. The other one did pretty well, so I thought I get another one out. Well, review with your opinions. Flames are welcomed.   
  


Unexpected Circumstances   
Prologue   
Rated R   
  


"Well, give another round of applause for the graduates of the year 2002!" announced the principal as he beamed up at the line of smiling students. 

Serena Daidan was too busy flashing her grin to the cameras to pay attention to the elder man. The 17-year-old blonde stood proudly along with other graduates as the clicks of shutters filled the buzzing room. Parents, relatives and friends stood from their chairs and clapped once again. 

Although this was all very exciting, Serena couldn't wait to get home and change. Also there was the big party to look forward to. It was going to be amazing, but she would definitely miss the school and all the great times that happened within this very building. 

But there was one person she would love to never hear of again: Darien Gibson. The same Darien Gibson who made her life a living Hell during the years of high school. The same Darien who humiliated her in front of her friends and classmates, and now she would get her reward for all her suffering; a life free of that jerk. 

Yes, after tomorrow night, she never had to see him again. Oh, this was glorious. 

With that thought pulsing yet again through her mind, Serena posed in new acquired confidence and determination.   
  


"So what do you think of this?" asked Serena as she held out a pair of Capri pants and a green low-cut shirt. 

After the graduation party planned by the parent council ended today at 2 a.m., Serena went back home to catch up on some sleep after a night of fun. Now, at 7 p.m. the same day, Serena was getting ready for the senior's party at Bobby Hilker's three story house. With no adult supervision and plenty of alcohol, tonight was going to be a blast. 

"It's all right," replied Lisa, twirling a strand of her brown hair. Lisa Hotchkiss and Serena Daidan were best of friends ever since kindergarten; both girls were frightened on their first day and became instant friends as they met each other. 

Boys always surrounded Lisa, being a tease and most outgoing of the two. "It's so easy to make them think they have a chance. Guys think with the head in their pants, not the one on shoulders," she would always say whenever the subject came up. 

And with her chestnut brown hair, gray eyes and an amazing figure, guys paid her large amounts of attention. 

Serena, although because more on the shy side, did not get left out. But Darien, being the ignoramus he was, told false stories about her, scaring off the male population from her with his tall tales. And whenever they got into a fight about it, it always ended with Darien laughing in her face. 

With his mystique complexion, the female student body got hot just looking at him. It frustrated Serena to no end when she saw how giddy the girls acted around him. _Fools_, she thought. _All oblivious to how much of an asshole he really is._

"This will definitely be a night to remember, huh Serena?" chuckled Lisa. "Think about it, twenty years from now we'll be married with kids and reminiscing about how wasted we got on the night of our graduation party." 

"Yeah." 

"Come on, I've got to curl my hair and we only have –what?-- 30 minutes left" said Lisa, standing up and walking over to the vanity mirror cluttered with make-up accessories all ranging from bright red lipstick to blue eyeliner. 

"Hmm, do you think I should wear my hair up or down?" wondered Serena, striking a pose in front of the mirror; her reflection mimicked her movements. 

"Lemme think," said Lisa; wiggling her eyebrows as she eyed Serena's blonde hair from every angle. 

Irritated, Serena stomped her foot again the plush softness of the gray carpet. "For God's sake it's just hair!" she yelled – not gifted with patience – in frustration. 

Lately, everyone seemed to be out to annoy her and Serena was more than happy to vent her feelings. 

And with graduating, her parents bothered her daily with questions of what university choices she had determined. What Serena didn't realize until now was, it was really happening. Soon she would become another adult; working 8 hours a day, five days a week. Somehow, Serena had trouble picturing herself in a business suit sitting in a conference room discussing the best way to market money off of the teenagers with the latest craze. 

"I think you should wear it down. It gives you a relaxed vibe, you know?" suggested Lisa, moving her head in thought. 

Serena turned back to the mirror and narrowed her eyes into slits, trying to picture herself in her chosen clothes and if that hairstyle would go with them. "Yeah, that's a great idea." 

The rest of the half an hour was spent with both girls charging to the bathroom and back, trying to accomplish the seemingly impossible task of getting ready in less than twenty minutes. 

Finally, dressed and ready to go, Lisa and Serena stood in the foyer of the two-story house. 

"Now, are you sure you'll be all right?" persisted Mrs. Daidan, not liking the idea of her daughter going to a party with boys. 

"Yeah Mom, I'll be fine," replied Serena, irritation chiming clearly in her tone of voice. 

"You said this will be a supervised party, right?" Mrs. Daidan eyed her daughter with clear gaze. 

"Yea Mom, I told you that a long time ago." She felt guilty for lying to her mother, but it was for a good cause, after all. Ever since she entered high school, Serena was dreaming of this party. The last one where she would see all of her classmates together, but that wasn't the number one reason she was looking toward this bash. This was her last high school party. 

"Hey, Baby-bear, don't forget about your dear old Dad," came the soft and deep voice of Mr. Daidan. 

Lisa shot her a raised eyebrow and Serena shrugged her shoulder indicating she'd explain later.   
  
"Dad, don't make this a big deal," she murmured under her breath, feeling the need to get away from her parents before she blushed to death of humiliation. It was bad enough they treated her like a child when alone but with Lisa standing less than 2 feet away? No, --even though they had been best friends for a long time— Serena didn't like being humiliated in front of anyone, no matter what role they played in her life. 

Raising his hands in defense, Mr. Daidan gave a lopsided grin. "Don't worry, I completely understand. I'm hip, you know." He raised his hands to his face and waved them around, trying to do the best impression of a rapper, "Word!" 

Serena was out the door before she even had the chance to make a comment and get herself grounded. 

"Hey, slow down. Jeez!" yelled Lisa, barely keeping up with her blonde companion. "When did your parents become so," she paused and searched for the right word, "strange." 

"I don't remember them ever being normal," was Serena's muffled response as the blonde opened the door and got into the dark green beat-up Toyota. 

With a screech of tires, the two sped from the driveway and mixed with the flow of cars cruising the buzzing streets. 

All they left in their wake was the slow whirl of leaves. What Serena didn't know was this night would start something she would regret for the rest of her life...   


---------------- 

Well? What do you think? Feedback with your opinion. 


End file.
